


Pay Attention

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sick John, Sick Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«John...»<br/>Ed ecco il momento della verità, eccolo il tono da "c’è qualcosa che mi sfugge, mi serve un consiglio". <br/>Il medico smise di leggere il libro -poggiandolo sul bracciolo del divano- prestandogli attenzione. <br/>«... Perché è così importante fare sesso?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention

Questa fic è dedicata ad [ermete](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=171197), perché oggi è il suo compleanno *partono cori di auguri e trombette da stadio* quindi, tanti auguri MaritA, spero ti piaccia! E infine pure io ce l’ho fatta in tre giorni. *so proud*  
   
Beta: [Yoko Hogawa](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=17336), che ringrazio infinitamente per la pazienza e perché mi ha fatta scompisciare ma lasciamo perdere che è meglio. X’D Yoko, timanderò Mario sotto casa <3  
(E mi ha insegnato anche termini nuovi… No, seriamente. XD)  
   
Un ringraziamento anche a [LeSid](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=393824) (ciao Doctah!) senza la quale John sarebbe uscito dall’ospedale il giorno dopo senza un graffio e saltellando. XD Avere un dottore per amico può essere d’avvero utile u.u  
   
   


Pay Attention.

  
   
   
   
John sapeva che Sherlock stava riflettendo su qualcosa, ed era altrettanto sicuro che quel _qualcosa_ nongli sarebbe piaciuto affatto. Da quando erano tornati da Buckingham Palace, e la Donna era sparita, il consulente si era chiuso in un mutismo piuttosto preoccupante fatto di sospiri, sbuffi e –stranamente- infinita tranquillità (niente esperimenti, niente spari, niente sfuriate). Evidentemente pensava a qualcosa di estremamente serio o (ma John sperava proprio di no) estremamente stupido.  
Un giorno come un altro entrambi si stavano facendo gli affari propri sul divano: lui seduto a leggere un tomo di medicina, l’altro disteso con la testa appoggiata sulla sua coscia, con gli occhi chiusi che stavano a significare un semplice _sto pensando_.  
«John...»  
Ed ecco il momento della verità, eccolo il tono da _c’è qualcosa che mi sfugge, mi serve un consiglio_.  
Il medico smise di leggere il libro -poggiandolo sul bracciolo del divano- prestandogli attenzione.  
«... Perché è così importante fare sesso?»  
Il dottore sgranò di poco gli occhi: questa non era sicuramente una domanda che si aspettava. Anzi, a dire la verità non si sarebbe mai aspettato di affrontare una discussione del genere con lui. E sembrava anche una specie di conferma alla provocazione che aveva fatto Mycroft giorni prima.  
Si schiarì la gola in un misto d’imbarazzo e disagio ad affrontare un argomento simile (e, al diavolo che fosse un dottore, il problema di parlare di queste cose con Sherlock era _Sherlock_ ) ma era evidente che l’amico ci stesse rimuginando su piuttosto seriamente, quindi tanto valeva cercare di trovare una risposta adeguata.  
«Sherlock, da quando stai a sentire le provocazioni di Mycroft?[0]»  
Il consulente non aprì gli occhi e continuò a rimanere nel suo silenzio, aspettando che John continuasse il discorso. Il dottore sospirò e cercò parole migliori.  
«Ascoltami, ti do un consiglio: lascia perdere questo genere di frecciatine. Questo è sempre stato un argomento di cui non ti è mai importato niente -a sentire te, almeno- e francamente credo anche non sia necessario per il tuo lavoro. Perché allora perdere tempo a pensarci su?»  
L’amico si portò le mani congiunte sotto il mento nel suo classico gesto e, finalmente, aprì anche gli occhi per guardarlo. Per una volta sembrava veramente confuso.  
« _Detesto_ non sapere le cose. E detesto ancora di più quando il non sapere diventa qualcosa a mio svantaggio.»  
John fece un piccolo sbuffo sorridendo.  
«Oh certo, infatti mi sembra che ormai il sistema solare lo conosci a menadito. Quale pianeta viene dopo Giove?»  
Il consulente sbuffò piccato e si girò su un fianco, dando le spalle al dottore che rise tra sé e sé cercando di non farsi notare.  
Regnò per qualche altro attimo il silenzio, ma John sapeva che il discorso non era ancora chiuso. Almeno non del tutto.  
«Dici che non è importante per il mio lavoro?»  
John scosse la testa;movimento che venne visto da Sherlock, che aveva di poco voltato il capo per prestargli attenzione.  
«No. Mi sembra che tu sia sempre riuscito a venire fuori più che egregiamente da casi riguardanti mariti o mogli fedifraghi, assassini per gelosia amorosa e tutta la restante categoria.» si prese una piccola pausa, pensando se continuare il discorso o meno: «e comunque so che non ti piacerebbe.» e insomma, era _evidente_ che voleva farsi del male da solo, quel giorno.  
Questa volta il detective si alzò e si sedette composto sul divano, studiando l’espressione di John: calma, distesa, solo un po’ in imbarazzo ma totalmente sincera.  
«Perché no?»  
Il dottore sospirò, andandosi a grattare la nuca un po’ a disagio e chiudendo momentaneamente gli occhi per poi riaprirli e fissarli in quelli dell’altro.  
«Perché è già una cosa che non t’interessa, se lo facessi anche con qualcuno di cui non t’importa niente immagino ti risulterebbe perfino sgradevole. Tanto varrebbe farsi...» a quel punto tossicchiò. Maledizione, era un dottore! Non doveva essere così difficile parlarne con qualcuno anche se non propriamente un paziente, ma chissà perché era praticamente sicuro che parlarne con qualsiasi altra persona (Greg, Mike, perfino la signora Hudson) sarebbe stato meno imbarazzante «Beh, fare da sé.»  
Calò per un attimo il silenzio.  
Sherlock sembrò perplesso -o quantomeno pensieroso- e quando aprì bocca per rispondere, John sapeva che stava per dire qualcosa di assolutamente stupido o insensato.  
Il detective tornò a guardarlo, mortalmente serio.   
«John, facciamo sesso!»  
Dannatamente, assolutamente stupido _e_ insensato.  
John chiuse gli occhi e batté la nuca sul muro dietro di lui, forse se lo avesse fatto abbastanza forte avrebbe dimenticato l’intera conversazione.  
«No Sherlock, noi non faremo sesso.»  
Il coinquilino, con un movimento fluido, salì in ginocchio sul divano.  
«Perché no?»  
John, esasperato come lo era stato in poche altre occasioni, soffiò fuori tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni. Cos’aveva fatto di male nella vita? Quale strage aveva commesso in quellapassata? Quante persone aveva fatto soffrire? Quale vecchietta aveva scippato per dover sopportare ogni giorno uscite di quel genere?  
«Perché non mi ascolti mai quando parlo?»  
«Io ti ascolto, forse sei tu che non ti sai spiegare.»  
John stava per ribattere ma l’altro non gliene lasciò il tempo. «Oltretutto, obiettivamente parlando, tu hai molta esperienza rispetto al sottoscritto e, diciamocelo, tenti un approccio con qualsiasi essere di sesso femminile che respiri. Parliamo per un secondo di Anthea, vuoi? Seriamente John: Anthea. Ti basta veramente solo un bel faccino. È come parlare con una macchina e vorrei farti notare che tu riesci a litigare perfino con le casse automatiche.» fece una piccola pausa riflessiva, prima di continuare: «Effettivamente, solo a Mycroft poteva piacere frequentare una donna del genere.»  
Il dottore boccheggiò per un attimo.  
«Cos...? Sher...? Ma di che diavolo parli?! Poi cos... _Eh?_ » possibile che riuscisse sempre a metterlo in difficoltà con il suo ciarlare?  
Oltretutto la vita privata di suo fratello e della sua segretaria preferiva evitare di saperla, grazie tante.  
Il punto comunque non era quello.  
«Sherlock, lasciando perdere tutto il resto, una cosa l’hai azzeccata: sesso femminile. Donne. Non uomini e, per quanto ti considero un caro amico, mi ritrovo costretto a rifiutare.»  
Sherlock lo guardò con le labbra chiuse in un adorabile broncio e gli occhi azzurri puntati dritti nei suoi.  
John si alzò con un unico scattante movimento dal divano e si allontanò il più possibile, la fronte aggrottata.  
«Sherlock, leggi il labiale e capisci ciò che ti sto tentando di dire: no. Né ora, né mai.»  
Il detective corrugò talmente tanto le sopracciglia che in mezzo ad esse nacque una profondissima ruga.  
«Siamo amici Sherlock e gli amici non vanno a letto assieme solo perché ne hanno voglia.»  
«Invece lo fanno.»  
John si poggiò una mano sugli occhi.  
Santo cielo, quale razza animale aveva portato all’estinzione? Quali famiglie aveva sterminato per dover sopportare tutto questo?  
«Si, certi lo fanno, ma non sarà il nostro caso, okay?»  
E questa volta il tono del dottore era serio e fermo, per lui il discorso era chiuso.  
Sherlock si alzò a sua volta e gli si portò a una distanza quanto mai allarmante per quello che veniva chiamato _spazio personale_ , ma nessuno dei due parve farci caso, abituati com’erano alla vicinanza l’uno dell’altro.  
«Cosa ti cambierebbe venire a letto con me?»  
«Non me lo stai chiedendo davvero. Dimmi che non me lo stai seriamente chiedendo.»  
«Alla fine non cambierebbe niente. Ti sto chiedendo una notte, non una vita, così saprei cosa si prova e finirebbe tutto lì.»  
John stava per urlare di frustrazione.  
«Ma ti senti quando parli?! Ti ho detto poco fa che devi fare queste cose con qualcuno a cui tieni e tu...»  
«Ma io ci tengo a te.»  
E John rimase così, immobile in mezzo al soggiorno, con la frase ancora da finire, le mani sollevate perché stava gesticolando e le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
Solo allora si calmò, facendo un lungo sospiro, fissando l’altro e sorridendo.  
«Sì Sherlock, anch’io ci tengo a te, ma dovrebbe essere qualcosa di più.»  
A quel punto tutta l’esasperazione del dottore parve passare al consulente.  
«Di più come?!»  
John andò in cucina -seguito a ruota dall’altro- per prepararsi una camomilla (la teina in quel momento poteva provocargli un infarto per quanto si sentiva stressato).  
«Sherlock, lascia stare e basta, okay? Non è una di quelle cose che si studiano o si fanno giusto per dispetto al proprio fratello, o perlomeno non bisogna farlo nel tuo caso. E la discussione finisce qui.»  
E dire che John doveva sapere quanto Sherlock fosse perseverante in certe cose.  
   
°o°o°o°  
   
Mycroft, potresti dire a tuo fratello che non farò sesso con lui? Ma soprattutto tenere le tue impressioni personali per te la prossima volta?! JW  
   
Non potreste tenermi fuori da certi argomenti? –MH  
   
Non potresti evitare di dire sempre la cosa sbagliata al momento sbagliato?! JW  
   
Sherlock: John non farà sesso con te. -MH  
   
Dì a quel maledetto uomo che va con qualsiasi cosa cammini che può scordarsi che vada a comprare il latte. –SH  
   
E smettila di andare dal dentista! –SH  
   
.... John: Sherlock dice che non andrà più a comprare il latte. -MH  
   
TANTO NON LO FA MAI. JW  
   
E diglielo pure!!!! JW  
   
Sherlock.... John dice  
   
So perfettamente cosa dice John! -SH  
   
Siete nella stessa stanza suppongo. -MH  
   
Mi sembra ovvio. -SH  
   
Anthea mia cara, prepara dei nuovi piani missilistici, ho un quartiere da far saltare in aria. E fa sgombrare l’area, tenendone all’oscuro il 221B. -MH  
   
Sarà fatto capo. :-)  
   
Finito il turno tieniti libera. -MH  
   
Come sempre. ;-)  
   
°o°o°o°  
   
John iniziava ad essere esasperato e, un paio di volte, se n’era andato a dormire da Greg chiedendogli ospitalità perché _potrei ucciderlo, Greg. E so che tra poco sarà il compleanno di Anderson e non voglio fargli questo regalo_ , finché Sherlock non si era definitivamente dato una calmata (grazie a Mycroft e un suo caso del quale John non era stato informato –altra ripicca del consulente) e sembrava aver dimenticato il discorso.  
Il dottore continuava a stare all’erta, fosse mai cheche Sherlock se ne uscisse di nuovo col discorso o che provasse a usare qualche altra tattica –pregava Dio che ciò non accadesse- ma si sentiva almeno un po’ più tranquillo.  
Il detective, dal canto suo, aveva dovuto fare una scelta: o far rimanere sulle spine l’altro vita natural durante (che si era dimostrata una cosa divertente, anche se non quanto pensava, e non protratta a lungo per così tanto tempo) o smetterla -almeno per ora- per poter tornare ad avvicinarglisi senza essere guardato come un animale raro di cui non si conoscevano le intenzioni. Optò ovviamente per la seconda.  
   
John se ne stava disteso a riposare un po’ sul divano. Dopo la sfacchinata in ambulatorio e un caso piuttosto pesante proposto a entrambi da Greg (che li aveva tenuti svegli per quasi due giorni) non ne poteva più.  
E fu nella più totale mancanza delle sue facoltà cognitive e recettive che sentì il consulente avvicinarsi e cercarsi uno spazio vicino a lui, premendolo a girarsi di lato facendogli immergere la faccia nel tessuto dei divano.  
«Sherlock, vuoi forse uccidermi soffocandomi mentre dormo?»  
«Non stavi dormendo.» constatò, ovvio.  
«No, ma ci stavo provando.»  
Sospirò piano e si voltò quel poco che bastava per farlo respirare. Aveva gli occhi stanchi e la voglia di fare qualsiasi cosa sotto le scarpe.  
«Ti prego Sherlock, lasciami in pace.»  
L’altro, schiena appoggiata alla sua, non rispose, rimanendo in uno strano mutismo. John allora tentò di voltarsi completamente, dando delle piccole -e non volute- gomitate al coinquilino per riuscire nell’impresa. Il consulente sembrò non curarsi nemmeno di quelle.   
Il dottore sbuffò, poggiandosi con la fronte tra le sue scapole.  
«Dimmi: cosa c’è?»  
«Niente.»  
«Mi hai appena messo il muso.»  
«Non ti stavo disturbando.»  
John pensò un “prima donna” che però non disse, tenendoselo per sé.  
«Vero, ma sai com’è, non si sa mai cosa possa passare per quella tua geniale testa.»  
«Ti ho detto che quel discorso è ormai chiuso.»  
Il medico alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Okay. Allora mi lasci dormire un po’? Stasera devo uscire.»  
A quel punto il consulente si voltò di mezzo busto e John si spostò appena in tempo per non ricevere una spallata in pieno viso.  
«Con chi?»  
«Sarah e altri colleghi. Abbiamo una cena di lavoro che non posso saltare. Te l’avrò detto almeno una decina di volte...» il tono esasperato non glielo poteva levare nessuno in certe situazioni.  
«Non me lo ricordo.»  
«Strano.»  
Sherlock si voltò completamente trovandosi con l’amico faccia a faccia.  
«Sento del sarcasmo?» fece un piccolo ed incerto sorriso.  
«No, senti solo la mia voglia di dormire.» il dottore sbadigliò, «quindi serra occhi e bocca e riposa pure tu.» si mise il più comodo possibile su un divano sicuramente non nato per contenere due uomini adulti distesi e sperò che il coinquilino gli desse ascolto. Quando sentì Sherlock farsi più vicino e cercare una posizione che non lo facesse alzare più tardi tutto incriccato, capì che gli avrebbe dato retta. Sorrise pacifico e si addormentò in pochi minuti con l’amico che gli si avvinghiava addosso. Ormai non si lamentava più nemmeno di quello.  
   
   
Mi annoio. -SH  
   
Oddio no, perché stai scrivendo a me e non a John?!  
   
Lestrade non fare domande ovvie. -SH  
   
Avete discusso di nuovo? Guarda che tra poco arrederò la camera degli ospiti secondo i gusti di John se continua a venire qui così spesso.  
   
Non sei divertente, te l’hanno mai detto? È uscito a cena e il cellulare evidentemente non ha segnale, perché l’ho chiamato sei volte ma sembra sia irraggiungibile. -SH  
   
Io avrei un’altra ipotesi.  
   
Totalmente incorretta. Per questo vieni da me per risolvere i casi e non fai praticamente nulla da solo. A tal proposito, hai qualcosa per me? -SH  
   
Ho solo casi minori, ma se ti annoi così tanto...  
   
Mandami una mail. -SH  
   
Almeno un grazie?  
   
Non ti preoccupare, non serve che mi ringrazi. -SH  
   
Chiederò a John i suoi gusti in fatto di mobilia.  
   
   
La serata si stava dimostrando piuttosto piacevole, nonostante non si ricordasse i nomi o i volti di metà dei presenti. Sarah era brilla dopo appena una birra e mezza e sparlava di ex colleghi di cui nessuno si ricordava, Sandy chiacchierava (o per meglio dire, flirtava) allegramente col dottor Morrison -di cui John non ricordava il nome- accanto a lui sedeva Molly (un’omonima dell’amica anatomopatologa, che però aveva scelto di lavorare con i vivi) che si stava lamentando con lui di certi pazienti che avevano in comune e non riusciva ad evitare di ridere riscontrando gli stessi difetti; il resto dei colleghi chiacchierava e beveva amabilmente attendendo la cena.  
Il ristorante era carino, un po’ fuori mano ma non importava, in stile tradizionale (almeno così non si sentiva a disagio come quella volta che era stato obbligato da Mycroft a partecipare a una cena con dei potenziali clienti in un ristorante completamente bianco e con uno stile minimal. Orribile, era stata una serata orribile) con vista su una parte del Tamigi. Oltretutto, quella era una zona poco frequentata, quindi a quell’ora non c’era praticamente nessuno né fuori né dentro al locale. Piuttosto intimo, se così si poteva definire una cena con venti persone.  
Sarah gli diede un paio di colpetti al braccio, ricercando la sua attenzione, e lui si voltò un attimo, alzando una mano verso Molly per interrompere un attimo il fiume di parole.  
«Mi accompagni fuori? Ho voglia di una sigaretta.»  
John stava per aprire bocca quando il suo capo continuò. «Spero tu non voglia fare la ramanzina a me sui rischi del fumo perché fidati, li conosco. Ora comportati da gentlemen almeno una volta e tienimi compagnia.»  
Il dottore a quel punto annuì e prese il giubbotto, invitando a uscire anche Molly che rifiutò gentilmente l’invito.  
Fuori, all’aria aperta e fredda di Londra, Sarah si accese la sigaretta e inspirò la prima boccata.  
«Dio, queste cene mi uccidono.»  
John corrugò le sopracciglia e sorrise divertito.  
«Le organizzi tu.»  
«Tenere unito il team e _bla bla bla_. Sarebbe stato meglio andare al cinema.» e, detto ciò, guardò verso John con un’occhiata piuttosto allusiva e lui rise di gusto. Ci scherzavano sopra più spesso di quanto fosse normale.  
«Noioso.»  
Sarah roteò gli occhi.  
«John, per favore.»  
«Che c’è? Credevo ti mancasse.» detto questo, sorrise pensando a cos’avrebbe detto Sherlock nei confronti di lei e si poggiò con le schiena al muro, guardandosi un po’ intorno.  
«Da morire.» inspirò un’altra boccata «Credo che Molly ci stia provando con te.»  
Il medico la guardò sorpreso. «Dici? A me sembra più che ci stia provando con Kate.» e rise sonoramente all’espressione shockata di Sarah.  
«Dai, muoviti a finire così torniamo dent...» John vide distintamente Sherlock -si, _Sherlock_ \- correre dietro a un uomo decisamente più grande e robusto di lui sopra a uno dei vari ponti che collegavano le due vie, dopo essere sbucato da una stradina laterale.  
«Ma che diavolo...?»  
Quando Sherlock venne preso per il bavero del cappotto, strattonato e girato, facendolo finire pericolosamente con la schiena poggiata al sottile corrimano di metallo, John era già a metà strada per raggiungerlo, dopo aver urlato a Sarah di chiamare la polizia.  
   
Definirlo un caso da tre voleva proprio dire essere generosi oltre ogni limite. Che fosse il meno peggio di quelli che Lestrade gli aveva proposto era sicuro, ma seguire un banalissimo spacciatore ricercato per furto aggravato e tentato rapimento di un minore stava a significare che fosse annoiato oltre ogni limite.  
Non ci aveva messo neppure un’ora a trovare la zona di spaccio e il fornitore, ci aveva messo un po’ di più per trovare lui però, perché il fetente era diventato improvvisamente timido e sembrava non volersi far vedere in pubblico. Così aveva passato due ore appostato fuori dal centro di Londra, cellulare alla mano per leggere di possibili avvistamenti avvenuti tra i senzatetto, finché finalmente non era spuntato fuori da una casa popolare.  
Non aveva nemmeno mandato un SMS a John, era seriamente tutto troppo semplice e probabilmente sarebbe tornato prima a casa lui del suo dottore, che sicuramente si stava divertendo da qualche parte e continuava ad ignorarlo. Così come anche Sherlock aveva tutta l’intenzione di ignorare John.  
Aveva anche dovuto passare minuti interi a seguirlo -Lestrade voleva conoscere il suo alloggio nel modo più facile possibile- mentre quello si spostava su vari mezzi di trasporto con un pattern che sembrava totalmente casuale. Andava in una direzione per poi tornare nuovamente indietro, finiva in centro città, passava minuti fermo su una panchina a rimirare il cielo per poi alzarsi e tornare nell’esatto punto di prima, ovvero fuori dalle grazie di Dio.  
Sherlock stava iniziando a stufarsi, non sapeva se fosse più noioso quell’inseguimento senza senso o la noia stessa, così, arrivato in un vicolo semi deserto, aveva deciso di agire sorprendendolo alle spalle. Peccato che al primo passo compiuto per attuare quella specie di piano, l’uomo aveva iniziato a correre in direzione della strada principale, scomparendo però in uno dei mille vicoletti sparsi nella zona, costringendo il detective a seguirlo a perdifiato. Girato il primo angolo si era ritrovato in un vicolo a fondo cieco, con una semplice scala arrugginita che portava al tetto dell’edificio e che ancora si muoveva sotto il peso del tizio che ci era appena salito. Era agile, quel tizio. In realtà era _molto_ agile, considerando la stazza e i muscoli. Iniziò a salire il più velocemente possibile, per il poco tempo in cui l’aveva perso di vista non poteva essere arrivato in cima all’abitazione, quindi cercò qualche finestra aperta o rotta da cui poter passare. Ne trovò due, una sopra l’altra, ma decise di entrare nella prima e probabilmente fu la mossa giusta, perché sentì distintamente dei passi affrettati lungo il corridoio al di fuori della camera.  
Il suo cervello fece appena in tempo a catalogare delle siringhe e dei lacci emostatici a terra, sangue rappreso vicino ad essi e le pareti completamente spoglie (la carta da parati strappata), a terra dei semplici mucchi di vestiti e stracci. Prese mentalmente nota della strada: doveva scrivere a Lestrade dove il suo tossico passava abitualmente le giornate.  
Corse fuori, seguendo i rumori dell’altro che sembrava star scendendo di nuovo.  
Buttò fuori tutta l’aria dai polmoni, annoiato di dover correre da solo dietro a un tizio che si divertiva a spacciare, pensando che se ci fosse stato John lo avrebbero già preso perché almeno loro erano in due e il dottore avrebbe potuto rimanere in strada ad aspettare, chiudendo l’uscita.  
Cacciò quel pensiero e tornò a correre verso il piano terra.  
L’uomo stava riprendendo fiato appoggiato allo stipite della porta. Stava sudando eccessivamente per una corsa così breve e le braccia gli tremavano, mentre il suo colorito -illuminato dai lampioni- sembrava farsi sempre più giallognolo.  
Fantastico, chissà quali sostanze aveva assunto.  
«Fermati e facciamola finita.»  
Il tizio non si mosse, sgranando piano gli occhi. Sherlock riprese parola avvicinandosi di qualche passo.  
«Tu stai...»  
Non fece in tempo a finire che l’altro schizzò via più velocemente di prima, tornando verso la strada principale. Il detective non poteva che sperare che non passasse nessuno di lì al momento o probabilmente si sarebbe ritrovato anche a dover salvare un ostaggio: altro inutile spreco di tempo.  
Ma, fortunatamente, non appena raggiunse la via l’uomo si fermò di nuovo, una mano aggrappata al petto mentre ansimava sempre più forte. Finalmente Sherlock stava per raggiungerlo.  
Il criminale però non sembrava voler demordere, tornando ad arrancare in avanti, finendo su un ponte, allo stremo delle forze. Il detective gli si avvicinò con calma prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca e mandando un messaggio a Lestrade.  
«È finita. Più noioso di quanto pensassi.»  
Non fece in tempo a dire molto altro, perché si sentì prendere per il bavero del cappotto e sbattacchiare di qua e di là.  
 _Calma._  
Sherlock, dopo il brutto colpo alla schiena sull’inferriata e il collo stretto tra le mani dell’altro, cercò semplicemente di mantenere la calma, pensando al modo più pratico per liberarsi. Tirò calci ben assestati alle tibie, un pugno in pieno viso che ruppe il naso dell’aggressore e delle ginocchiate dove meglio riusciva, ma sembrava che l’altro non provasse più nemmeno dolore.  
Merda, merda, merda, sentiva le forze venirgli meno e la vista farsi più appannata mentre i polmoni gli andavano in fiamme.  
 _Merda._  
 _John._  
Non lo aveva nemmeno salutato quand’era uscito.  
Provò a colpirlo nuovamente ma con molta meno forza di quella che credeva di avere ancora.  
Poi un’ombra si mosse dietro quella che ormai era la faccia giallastra del suo assalitore (nonché probabilmente futuro assassino) e il cuore accelerò i battiti.  
Probabilmente doveva essere un’allucinazione dovuta dalla poca affluenza di ossigeno al cervello. Purtroppo lo spacciatore aveva intercettato lo sguardo che il detective aveva rivolto dietro di lui e, lasciata la presa con la mano destra sul collo di Sherlock, si portò una mano dietro la cinta, estraendo una pistola che -quando si girò per metà col busto- puntò all’uomo che se ne stava alle sue spalle.   
John, a qualche metro da entrambi, si era ritrovato la canna mirata al cuore.  
«NO.»  
Sherlock, preso da puro e semplice panico, si buttò sopra l’aggressore, avventandoglisi sul braccio, ma non fece in tempo ad evitare al dito indice di premere il grilletto, così il colpo partì e John si prese la spalla, indietreggiando di qualche passo mentre lo spacciatore si voltò nuovamente a prestare attenzione al detective che fu colpito alla tempia con il cane della pistola e -svenendo- perse l’equilibrio, finendo oltre il bordo del ponte, cadendo in acqua.  
   
«Sherlock!»  
Il dottore si ritrovò con un altro foro di proiettile sulla spalla, ma questa volta si trattava della destra e il punto era decisamente più fortuito da prendere, ovvero sotto l’ascella. Fortunatamente sembrava essergli passato da parte a parte.  
Il sangue sgorgava a fiotti e il dolore iniziava a farsi strada dentro lui minuto dopo minuto ma non aveva tempo per quello.  
Una parte di lui sperò vivamente che Sarah avesse chiamato Greg –o chi per lui-  e che non lo avesse semplicemente liquidato come un pazzo.  
Si avventò contro l’uomo nerboruto, colpendolo con la spalla sana, tentando di smuoverlo di qualche passo, ma ogni colpo sembrava rompergli un osso e lasciare l’altro totalmente indifferente.  
Perché non aveva la pistola? Perché aveva deciso di uscire a cena quella sera? Perché Sherlock non lo aveva chiamato?  
 _SherlockSherlockSherlock._  
L’uomo non si fece altri problemi ad alzare di nuovo la pistola e sparare.  
Fortunatamente sembrava che la mira non fosse una sua prerogativa, perché sparò a traiettorie casuali, che John fosse nel mirino o meno.  
All’improvviso, l’uomo si piegò su se stesso e rigettò anche l’anima, così John poté approfittare di quel piccolo colpo di fortuna per prendergli la pistola di mano. Lo colpì come poco prima l’uomo aveva fatto con Sherlock e quello cadde a terra, finendo a sbattere la fronte sul pavimento di pietra, producendo un rumore inquietante.  
Che il bastardo fosse vivo o morto in quel momento non aveva alcuna importanza, mise via la pistola in un gesto automatico e non gli prestò più attenzione.  
Scavalcò il parapetto e si buttò nel Tamigi.  
   
Sherlock non era riemerso e il dottore stava entrando nel panico. Era notte, quindi era tutto buio. L’acqua era nera, la riva lontana era nera, il cielo era nero, il fondale era nero. Il cappotto pesante, le scarpe e i capelli di Sherlock erano neri.  
John tornò sott’acqua, cercando di nuotare con un solo braccio perché l’altro era praticamente inutilizzabile e quando riemerse urlò a gran voce il nome del suo migliore amico: niente.  
 _SherlockSherlockSherlock._  
Panico. Paura. Disperazione. _Sherlock._  
Un piccolissimo ed insignificante luccichio attirò la sua attenzione e si voltò da quella parte, verso i pali del ponte, lasciandosi trascinare dalla corrente. Il corpo inerme di Sherlock, fermato dai sostegni di metallo, stava galleggiando, il viso rivolto verso l’alto. L’orologio da polso rifletteva la debole luce lunare che spuntava dalle nuvole.  
Non sarebbe mai più uscito di casa senza uno di quelli.  
Il dottore si avvicinò il più velocemente possibile aiutandosi con gambe e braccio sano, colto da sollievo ma anche paura.  
Quando lo raggiunse, Sherlock non aveva ancora ripreso i sensi.  
Lo scrollò un po’ (per quanto gli fosse possibile al momento), provando a vedere se si riprendesse o meno, ma ciò non accadde. Doveva aver bevuto anche mezzo Tamigi. John strizzò gli occhi e lo prese tra le braccia, avvicinandolo a sé e tenendogli il viso bene in alto.  
«Ti prego Dio, fallo vivere.»[1] si ritrovò a sussurrare nell’orecchio dell’amico.  
«Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego.»  
Tentò di spogliarlo del cappotto, perché quello bagnato pesava veramente troppo ed entrambi facevano ancora più fatica a restare a galla, lasciandolo andare a fondo quando ci riuscì, dopo quelli che gli sembrarono minuti infiniti.   
Si appoggiò con un piede alla colonna di ferro e si diede una spinta per iniziare a nuotare verso la riva, che in quel momento gli sembrava la cosa più lontana che avesse mai visto in vita sua. Il braccio gli faceva un male del diavolo e -da dottore- era più che consapevole che probabilmente si stava infettando e che avrebbe dovuto passare un’intera notte sotto flebo e antibiotici, ma gli sarebbe andato bene -più che bene- se Sherlock fosse stato in stanza con lui a rompergli le palle su quanto era stato stupido ad andare fuori a cena e non portarsi dietro la pistola, sugli infermieri che avevano una tresca tra di loro ma erano entrambi sposati, su “che noia, John”, su qualsiasi cosa.  
Gli sembrava di nuotare da una vita e non arrivare mai da nessuna parte, gli sembrava che la corrente fosse diventata improvvisamente troppo forte e che li riportasse indietro, gli sembrava di perdere sempre più sangue e la sensibilità al braccio. Non ce la faceva più, ma non aveva intenzione di morire così, in un modo stupido come quello.  
«John! John!»  
Il dottore alzò la testa verso la riva e vide degli uomini appostati lì ad attenderli. Non aveva sentito le sirene, ben che meno visto le luci blu delle pattuglie (dov’erano le ambulanze?), si chiese per un secondo come avesse fatto a sentire il proprio nome.  
Greg si tolse il giubbotto e si gettò in acqua assieme ad altre due persone, andando loro incontro e aiutando John prendendogli Sherlock dalle braccia e iniziando a nuotare verso la terra ferma.  
John si lasciò trascinare sentendo improvvisamente freddo sul petto, lì dove Sherlock non c’era più.  
   
Non diede loro il tempo di chiedergli le sue condizioni, non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di controllare la ferita che ora bruciava e pulsava, andò direttamente da Sherlock e spintonò malamente il tizio che lo stava adagiando a terra, notando solo poi per una frazione di secondo che quel tizio era un suo collega di lavoro. Probabilmente erano accorsi lì quando se n’era andato e Sarah aveva chiamato la polizia. Probabilmente c’era anche Sarah. Probabilmente non gliene fregava un cazzo. Prese il polso di Sherlock per sentirgli le pulsazioni: non c’era battito.  
Guardò l’uomo che aveva appena cacciato via e disse poche semplici parole.  
«Prova a smettere di praticargli il massaggio cardiaco e giuro su Dio che se qui ci sarà un cadavere sarà il tuo.»  
Il collega lo guardò tra lo stranito e l’impaurito ma annuì avvicinandosi, pronto per praticare la respirazione bocca a bocca, ma John lo allontanò di nuovo.  
«Il massaggio. Qui ci penso io.»  
   
Sentì le sirene dell’ambulanza arrivare da qualche parte dietro di lui ma se ne infischiò. Continuò a praticare la respirazione nonostante la perdita parziale della sensibilità al braccio, nonostante il freddo che lo stava congelando, nonostante Sarah che gli diceva di togliersi il dannato giubbotto e la maglia e mettersi quello che il poliziotto -molto probabilmente Greg- gli stava dando o la ferita si sarebbe infettata provocandogli problemi.  
Poco importava tutto ciò.  
L’importante era vedere Sherlock che apriva gli occhi come se si fosse appena svegliato da una sua deduzione, era vederlo voltarsi malamente sull’erba bagnata e vomitare tutta l’acqua ingurgitata per sbaglio, era vederlo ricadere sul terreno privo di forze mentre cercava di riprendersi e il cervello di dedurre. Ecco cos’era importante, ed ecco perché si sentiva così enormemente felice, vedendo le labbra di Sherlock ingurgitare aria, il petto alzarsi e abbassarsi troppo velocemente, le pupille inghiottite dal nero per il panico.  
«Sherlock...»  
Stremato, John gli cadde al fianco, con un groppo in gola di preoccupazione che non accennava a sciogliersi.  
«Sei un coglione.»  
Il detective allungò una mano, tremante, alla cieca a cercare quella di John, che trovò e strinse con le poche forze che aveva.  
John, in tutto quel freddo pungente, fu sicuro di sentire le punta delle dita riscaldarsi.  
Poi perse i sensi.  
   
John non si ricordava poi molto di come fossero andate le cose in ospedale. Sapeva per mestiere che dovevano avergli fatto sicuramente fatto una TC per vedere se il proiettile avesse o meno lesionato qualche organo, esami del sangue che non mancavano praticamente mai e una sutura alla ferita.  
Aveva anche ringraziato mentalmente di non essere stato messo sotto coma farmacologico (di sondine su per il naso non ne voleva sapere, ben che meno restare incosciente contro la sua volontà, dolori o meno).  
Poi lo avevano bombardato di antibiotici (vancomicina, metronidazolo ecc) in attesa di potergli fare un antibiogramma. [2]  
Ovviamente era assolutamente inutile dire che stava di merda. La febbre non scendeva sotto i trentanove gradi, vomitava in continuazione anche se lo nutrivano solo con la flebo, non riusciva a stare in piedi e aveva dolori sparsi per tutto il corpo.  
La ferita gli sembrava bruciare costantemente e ogni tot ore un’infermiera veniva a cambiargli il bendaggio e a tenere d’occhio la situazione. Sperava non iniziasse a venire fuori pus o, almeno, se proprio doveva infettarsi in quella maniera di non dover fare un de briefing, ma semplicemente che tutto si risolvesse con le pomate. [3]  
Gli ripetevano di dover stare a letto e di non doversi muovere, ma il punto era: dove pensavano che potesse andare in quelle condizioni?  
E, oltretutto, gli avevano detto che il suo assalitore era stato arrestato e che si stava facendo dei giorni di degenza all’ospedale ma nessuno gli diceva come stava Sherlock. Erano giorni che non lo vedeva e il carico di ansia aumentava. Era strano per il detective non irrompere ogni singolo minuto nella sua stanza d’ospedale decretando che tutti fossero dei cretini e che si annoiava a morte e _John, torniamo a casa_.  
Non li avevano messi in stanza insieme –in realtà nemmeno nello stesso reparto- ma per sua fortuna alla fine la cara e dolce signora Hudson era andata a trovarlo.  
Gli aveva portato della frutta (che non avrebbe mangiato) e qualche giornale per farlo distrarre un po’. Gli aveva detto che ormai era dentro da quasi cinque giorni e che i primi due era andata a trovarlo ma, siccome era praticamente incosciente, se n’era andata dopo essersi accertata della sua situazione di salute.  
La cosa che John voleva sapere di più, però, era come stesse Sherlock. La padrona di casa gli accarezzò la fronte sudata e sorrise. Era stata da Sherlock pochi minuti prima e informò il caro dottore che gli era semplicemente andata via un po’ di voce, aveva la febbre ma non alta come la sua e un po’ di bronchite. Inoltre, Sherlock le aveva intimato di non andare a trovare John perché i medici gli avevano ordinato riposo assoluto ed era meglio non disturbarlo, motivo per cui nemmeno lui si faceva vedere anche se era in apprensione (la signora Hudson non riuscì ad evitare di dirlo, sorridendo tra sé e sé). Il dottore sorrise debolmente al pensiero.  
Stupido Sherlock.  
Poco dopo che la donna se ne fu andata e che l’infermiera passò per imbottirlo di medicinali, aspettò di sentire la febbre scendere e si armò di stampella, asta porta flebo e pazienza. Un passo incerto alla volta, uscì dalla stanza per andare da Sherlock.  
   
Bussò ma non aspettò il più che doveroso _avanti_ , entrando e basta, palesando la sua presenza come faceva il più delle volte l’altro.  
Sherlock, disteso su un fianco, raggomitolato su se stesso, alzò di poco la testa a guardarlo.  
L’amico entrò con passo incerto, la fronte madida di sudore, le mani che tremavano e il fiatone.  
Il detective si alzò a sedere sul letto e lo guardò stupito.  
«Non dovresti essere qui.»  
John sorrise.  
«È un piacere rivederti anche per me. Si, sto bene. Grazie dell’interessamento.»  
Il consulente sbuffò e si alzò, andandogli incontro e prendendolo sotto il braccio buono, accompagnandolo al letto e facendolo sedere.  
John inspirò ed espirò con calma.  
«Grazie.» disse semplicemente e il collega lo guardò con un’espressione che non gli aveva mai visto. Alla fine Sherlock si diresse verso la porta per chiuderla e tornò indietro sedendosi vicino a John che ormai si era disteso, troppo esausto per fare altro.  
Il dottore guardò l’amico di sottecchi, notando come lo stava osservando, catalogando probabilmente tutti i suoi sintomi e vendendo a capo di tutte le malattie che poteva avere, batteri e simili.  
Sherlock sembrava seriamente preoccupato ma non era il caso, un paio di settimane ancora e sarebbe ritornato in forma e ci avrebbero riso su come al solito.  
Doveva trovare qualcosa da dire.  
«Mi dispiace per il cappotto.» non una grande uscita ma meglio di niente.  
Il detective sollevò le spalle e gli sfiorò una guancia con la mano, arrivando alla fronte per sentire quanto fosse caldo.  
«Tanto volevo cambiarlo.»  
John sghignazzò e vide Sherlock avvicinarsi impercettibilmente, così si fece anche lui più vicino fino a toccare il braccio dell’altro col proprio. Era stato strano passare giorni senza di lui, in anni di amicizia non avevano  mai passato più di un giorno e mezzo senza vedersi e nemmeno qualche ora senza sentirsi. Gli era mancato. E dire che si lamentava sempre di avercelo troppo tra i piedi.  
Dopo un po’ di silenzio e tentennamenti da parte di Sherlock, quest’ultimo gli si appoggiò al fianco, strusciando la fronte contro la stoffa dura delle maledette vestaglie di ospedale.  
«Dovevi lasciarmi lì.»  
«Ah-a! Credici.»  
Il consulente sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Potevamo morire entrambi così. Sarebbe stato veramente idiota.»  
«Ma non è successo. E tu mi ricordi gentilmente più o meno quaranta volte al giorno quanto riesco ad essere idiota.»  
John poggiò la testa sul cuscino e chiuse gli occhi. Gli faceva male tutto, francamente non sapeva nemmeno come avesse fatto ad alzarsi ed andare fino a là, anche se la stanza di Sherlock era solo al reparto al piano superiore. Sorrise comunque nel sentire lo sbuffo dell’altro.  
«Lo sei sempre meno degli altri.»  
Una piccola confessione per Sherlock, un grande piacere per John.   
«Tu avresti fatto lo stesso per me. Come se non lo sapessi.»  
Il consulente si mosse a disagio sul letto.  
«Ti sbagli, non lo avrei fatto.»  
John alzò mentalmente gli occhi al cielo (gli facevano male anche quelli per poterlo fare davvero).  
«Infatti quello che si è avventato contro un pazzo cercando di levargli la pistola, urlando e finendo quasi affogato nel Tamigi sono stato io...»  
Dopo un breve silenzio, i due si guardarono un attimo e finirono col ridere sommessamente.  
«Beh, tecnicamente detta così non si riscontrano molte differenze tra le nostre due situazioni. Comunque, se Lestrade non fosse arrivato in tempo...»  
«Se, se, se. Se mia nonna avesse avuto le ruote sarebbe stata un autobus.» [4]  
Sherlock alzò gli occhi a guardarlo, corrugando le sopracciglia.  
«Francamente non credo che la cosa sia possibile.» si dovette schiarire la gola un paio di volte nel dire quella frase e così John si alzò -provando un'enorme fitta alla testa e alla spalla- per sporgersi verso il comodino e prendergli un bicchier d'acqua.  
La risposta dell'amico fu un semplice _mh_ imbarazzato.  
«Come va col braccio?» fece poi, guardando la fasciatura e toccandola leggermente con la mano.  
Il dottore sospirò.  
«Fa male: riesco a muoverlo a malapena e francamente preferisco non fare nemmeno quei piccoli movimenti. Mi hanno imbottito di medicinali, ora bisogna vedere se hanno agito in tempo o meno.»  
Sherlock scattò a sedere e si voltò a guardarlo con gli occhi stralunati.  
«In tempo in che senso?»  
John fissò il suo miglior amico e sentì come un moto di tenerezza lì, da qualche parte nella cassa toracica. Vedere Sherlock che si preoccupava per lui e lo dimostrava apertamente era un atteggiamento raro, da segnare da qualche parte in un’agenda per ricordarsi perché continuava a sopportare quell’incredibile persona giorno dopo giorno.  
Il dottore si finse annoiato dal discorso, prendendo Sherlock per un braccio e facendolo distendere di nuovo affianco a lui.  
«Niente di grave, continuerei con i conati, la febbre e tutto il resto per un altro paio di settimane, ma spero che ciò non avvenga, francamente. Non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa.»  
Sherlock annuì più tranquillo, poggiando la testa sulla spalla sana dell'amico.  
«Mi sento uno schifo.»  
«Benvenuto nel club, voce roca!»  
Il consulente lo guardò malissimo e John rise, almeno finché l'infermiera non entrò in camera, sbraitando il suo cognome e facendogli notare che sarebbe dovuto essere nella sua di camera, fermo immobile e che il reparto al piano di sotto di era mobilitato in massa per cercarlo e che doveva vergognarsi di far prendere così una sincope ad altri colleghi. Allora John approfittò della situazione, facendole un sorriso radioso -di quelli suoi belli- e le disse che era perfetto, sarebbe rimasto a dormire in quella stanza, così non si sarebbe più dovuto alzare, siccome si sentiva tanto tanto ma proprio _tanto_ stanco. La povera donna era convinta di avere anni di esperienza e pazienza alle spalle, ma non si era mai imbattuta in John Watson -e il suo sorriso- e in Sherlock Holmes –che sosteneva le tesi dell'amico e gli dava assolutamente ragione.  
Finirono con lo stare insieme almeno quella notte, a guardare tv fino a orari indecenti e a non calcolare gli infermieri che dicevano loro di spegnere e andare a dormire.  
A John non importava del mal di desta, della nausea, di addormentarsi nel bel mezzo di un discorso perché le medicine gli toglievano ogni qualsivoglia tipo di forza. Era contento di stare lì con Sherlock. Era contento che Sherlock ci fosse ancora.  
Si addormentò definitivamente verso l’una del mattino sopra il petto dell’altro, che continuava a guardarlo a sua insaputa.  
Sherlock spense la tv e abbracciò piano il suo dottore, senza costrizioni e senza soffocarlo e gli chiese scusa in silenzio.  
   
Passarono altri tre giorni. Sherlock poté tornare a Baker Street (fresco e riposato come una rosa) mentre lui dovette rimanere dentro per altri quattro giorni.  
Fortunatamente per John, anche se il detective aveva avuto il permesso di uscire da quel posto infernale, sembrava aver avuto intenzione di stabilirsi lì in pianta stabile, portandosi dietro i propri esperimenti e casi, sottoponendoli anche a John, evitando così di farlo annoiare. Dopo quasi dieci giorni di degenza però, il dottore si rifiutò di continuare a starsene lì e firmò il foglio per uscire. Sherlock gli prese il borsone con gli effetti personali e con un sorriso che non gli compariva più da tempo fermò un taxi.  
   
221 B Baker Street. John non stava più nella pelle, voleva rivedere lo smile giallo bucherellato dai proiettili, voleva vedere la sua amata poltrona, i suoi amati libri, il caro e vecchio teschio Vic, il bagno, la cucina, la tappezzeria, insomma _tutto_ ciò che faceva di Baker Street casa loro.  
Il detective lasciò la borsa alla signora Hudson, che andò ad abbracciarli entusiasta di riavere a casa entrambi, e poi aiutò John a salire le scale.  
Era inutile mentire, dicendo che il dottore stava finalmente bene. Continuava a non reggersi bene in piedi, la febbre era scesa ma rimaneva in uno stato febbricitante continuo, il mal di testa andava e veniva, la ferita alla fine aveva iniziato a produrre pus proprio pochi giorni prima di uscire (e dire che sembrava che andasse tutto bene) ma almeno la nausea e i conati sembravano essere passati.  
Arrivati al pianerottolo però, John si sentì stanco dell’impresa titanica di aver salito le scale e decise di andare piuttosto un po’ a letto. Così Sherlock –contro la volontà di John che gli aveva detto che non c’erano problemi e che ce la poteva fare da solo- lo accompagnò di sopra, lasciandolo solo quando l’amico gli assicurò di non aver bisogno di niente.  
Appena John si distese passò in rassegna le proprie cose con lo sguardo, sorridendo, contento di essere di nuovo a casa.  
Si addormentò in poco meno di cinque minuti.  
   
   
«John...»  
 _No, lasciatemi in pace._  
«John...»  
 _Mmh..._  
Uno scossone, un tremito.  
«John.»  
 _No._  
«John!»  
«Che c’é?» sussurrò, girandosi nel letto e seppellendo la faccia nel cuscino.  
Sentì Sherlock sospirare e solo in quel momento si chiese quando diavolo Sherlock fosse entrato in camera sua.  
«Pensavo fossi morto. Dovevi cambiarti la medicazione qualcosa come sei ore e mezza fa e prendere le medicine. La fasciatura te l'ho cambiata alla ben’e meglio, ma le medicine non le posso prendere al posto tuo e non mi sembra il caso di rimandare ancora.»  
John ascoltò in minima parte il discorso perché il suo cervello gli stava continuando a urlare di riposare ancora.  
«Quante ore ho dormito?»  
«Dodici ore e quarantotto minuti, per essere precisi.»  
Il dottore aprì gli occhi anche se se li sentiva terribilmente pesanti.  
«Mi sembra di essermi addormentato pochi minuti fa...»  
Il detective non gli rispose, passandogli le pillole e un bicchier d'acqua.  
Il dottore sorrise.  
«Tenti di avvelenarmi?»  
Sherlock fece una faccia oltraggiata, guardandolo malissimo.  
«John, sarebbe troppo semplice avvelenarti così, sto aspettando un’occasione migliore. Così quando meno te lo aspetti ti metterò nel tè mattutino un po’ di cianuro. Morte lenta e dolorosa.»  
John annuì soddisfatto. «Ora sono più tranquillo!» trangugiò le pillole e poggiò il bicchiere sul comodino.  
«Ah, prima che la mia mente cancelli l’informazione come “inutile”, è passato Lestrade a chiedere come stavi. Tornerà in questi giorni o ti manderà un messaggio, francamente non ho capito, il rumore della porta chiusa ha attutito le sue parole.»  
«Sherlock!»  
«Sì?»  
Si guardarono un attimo, poi il dottore sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Scriverò un messaggio a Greg per ringraziarlo della visita.»  
Il detective annuì e fece per andarsene ma John lo fermò prendendolo per un lembo della camicia.  
«Mi annoio.»  
Sherlock alzò un angolo della bocca.  
«Benvenuto nel club.»  
Infine si distese vicino a John e rimasero entrambi in silenzio. Nessuno dei due si annoiò più.  
   
Bagno.  
Doveva andare in bagno.  
 _Cristo_ , che mal di testa.  
John aprì gli occhi che era notte inoltrata -Sherlock se n’era andato ore prima lasciandolo riposare in pace- eppure la sola luce dei lampioni delle strade lo stava uccidendo. Sentiva la testa che stava per esplodere, lo stomaco nuovamente sottosopra, gli occhi che gli pizzicavano e gli bruciavano, la fronte calda, i muscoli gli facevano male, si sentiva debole e privo di qualsiasi forza. Di nuovo.  
Però doveva andare in bagno.  
Si decise ed uscì dalle coperte sudato come se avesse fatto una nuotata nel Tamigi.  
Mh, non il suo più grande esempio.  
Si tirò su col braccio sano e si spostò lungo il letto.  
 _Dio, lo stomaco._  
Con enorme sforzo si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto, ansimando e sudato.  
La spalla lo stava uccidendo.  
Dopo qualche attimo in cui riprese fiato, decise di alzarsi in piedi.  
In poco tempo capì che quella era stata l’idea peggiore mai avuta.  
La colazione -mista ai succhi gastrici dello stomaco- mangiata quella mattina in ospedale gli tornò su e si ritrovò a vomitare sul pavimento, tenendosi con una mano al comodino. Le gambe purtroppo decisero di cedere proprio in quel momento e cadde a terra di lato, ribaltando il suo appiglio e tutto il suo contenuto a terra. Perse i sensi un'altra volta.  
   
Il soffitto bianco per un attimo lo destabilizzò, facendogli chiedere dove si trovasse e perché. Poi la figura seduta comodamente in vestaglia accanto a lui sul letto gli restituì un attimo di pace.  
 _Casa._  
«Cos…» si interruppe, tossendo piano «Cos’è successo?»  
Sherlock chiuse il tomo che stava leggendo con un sonoro _stunf_ e si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Hai vomitato a terra, sei svenuto e hai fatto spaventare a morte la signora Hudson. Come hai fatto? Il suono del tuo corpo che cade a terra e del comodino ribaltato credo lo abbiano sentito fino Scotland Yard. Oltretutto ho temuto seriamente che morissi soffocato dal tuo stesso vomito.»  
John stava per aprire bocca ma l’altro non lo lasciò nemmeno tentare.  
«Hai un maledetto cellulare. Potevi mandarmi un messaggio o chiamarmi. Cosa stavi tentando di fare?»  
Sherlock era arrabbiato e John non riusciva a capire il perché.  
«Volevo solo andare in bagno…»  
«Bene. Ti accompagnerò io da adesso in poi, quindi vedi di non fare più preoccupare la gente per nulla.» detto ciò aprì nuovamente il libro e tornò a leggere o, almeno, a fare finta di farlo.  
Il dottore corrugò le sopracciglia.  
Preoccupare la gente per nulla? Chi?  
Accompagnarlo in bagno?  
«Cosa?!»  
L’altro non distolse lo sguardo dalle pagine e non sembrò nemmeno intenzionato a rispondergli.  
John tornò ad appoggiarsi al cuscino, chiedendosi mentalmente se stesse scherzando (sperando fosse così) e tornò a guardare il soffitto.  
 _Bianco._  
«Sherlock… perché sono in camera tua? Nel tuo letto?»  
Il consulente sbuffò.  
«Mi sembra più che evidente. Questa stanza è la più vicina al bagno, al soggiorno e alla cucina. Non serve che tu scenda le scale per andarti a fare la doccia, o prendere un bicchier d’acqua o arrancare fino al divano per guardare un po’ di televisione. Sei molto più vicino a tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno e _io_ posso stare più tranquillo, tendendoti d’occhio.»  
Chissà perché il mal di testa di John sembrava peggiorare parola dopo parola.  
Si appoggiò un braccio sulla fronte e chiuse gli occhi.  
«Dimmi che stai scherzando…»  
«Mai stato così serio, John. Spero che la cosa non ti metta a disagio e, se lo fa, dovrai fartene una ragione. Finché non starai meglio rimarrai qui dove posso controllarti.»  
Il dottore aprì la bocca ma la richiuse subito dopo.  
Non aveva senso iniziare una discussione simile. Non aveva le forze di farlo quando stava bene (e comunque era lui a soccombere la maggior parte delle volte) figuriamoci in quelle condizioni.  
Quindi rimase semplicemente in silenzio e Sherlock sorrise della propria vittoria.  
Dopo diversi minuti, in cui Sherlock tornò veramente a leggere quel mattone che aveva tra le mani, John si voltò su un fianco a guardarlo.  
Nonostante fossero passati giorni e giorni dall’aggressione, John -più spesso di quanto avrebbe voluto- faceva degli incubi dove non riusciva a tuffarsi e recuperare in tempo il detective o non aveva la fortuna che lo spacciatore si sentisse male così da poter riuscire a salvare l’amico.  
Ogni tanto la mente vagava e si ricordava l’assenza di battito e respiro dell’altro e si sentiva male, si sentiva _veramente_ male, ma per fortuna poi gli tornava in mente la mano tremante di Sherlock che andava alla ricerca della sua e si stringeva attorno alle sue dita.  
John allungò istintivamente una mano e la portò al braccio adagiato sul letto di Sherlock che non teneva il libro, facendo scorrere le dita fino ad arrivare al polso e lì, stringersi attorno all’orologio.  
L’altro non si scompose ma tornò improvvisamente vigile e attento.  
«Ormai non funziona più…» disse John, battendo l’unghia dell’indice sul vetro dell’oggetto.  
Sherlock guardò momentaneamente le lancette ferme, la data che ormai non cambiava più e, alla fine, si soffermò sulla mano di John stretta attorno all’orologio.  
Gli erano sempre piaciute le mani di John per un motivo o per l’altro. Francamente non riusciva nemmeno a ricordarsi la prima volta che aveva notato il fatto ma nemmeno gli importava, al momento.  
«Non era un orologio fatto per stare sott’acqua, è ovvio che si sia rotto.»  
John rimase in silenzio a pensare a qualcosa che Sherlock non riusciva a dedurre.  
«Non toglierlo mai.»  
Il detective non rispose. Era ovvio che non l’avrebbe più tolto. L’aveva rimesso appena gliel’avevano ridato e non se l’era più levato, tranne che per andare a dormire.  
 _Tu guardi ma non osservi._  
«Non toglierlo mai perché se ti ho visto è stato solo grazie a questo.» la stretta si intensificò e Sherlock sentì male fin dentro le ossa. John aveva pensato spesso al “se Sherlock non lo avesse indossato?” ma poi aveva dovuto tacere, perché era il primo a ricordare al coinquilino che non si vive di _se_ e di _ma._  
Sherlock spostò un attimo la mano e John capì che voleva liberarsi dalla presa ed improvvisamente si rese conto che non era molto normale stringerlo in quel modo ma, prima che potesse spostasi, le dita del consulente si intrecciarono con le sue e rimasero lì, poggiate al materasso.  
Non era normale nemmeno quello.  
Ma al diavolo la normalità.  
   
Alla fine Sherlock gli dimostrò con i fatti che non stava affatto scherzando quando gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe accompagnato in bagno, in cucina, a guardare la tv o dovunque il dottore volesse andare.  
Inutile dire che lo aveva trovato piuttosto imbarazzante.  
Altrettanto inutile ammettere che aveva bisogno di una mano la maggior parte delle volte.  
Non stava peggio di quanto stesse il ospedale ma il vero problema era che non stava nemmeno meglio.  
Ogni tanto aveva delle ricadute, ed erano veramente le cose peggiori.  
La febbre gli saliva fino a fargli sentire l’intero corpo caldo, scacciava via le coperte che Sherlock automaticamente gli rimetteva addosso, rifiutava il cibo per non sentirsi male ma Sherlock lo obbligava almeno a mangiare un po’ di minestra e lo faceva bere moltissimo, non si reggeva in piedi così Sherlock lo accompagnava fino in bagno e rimaneva lì con lui –l’imbarazzo che non esisteva più quando si sentiva così male- per poi riaccompagnarlo a letto.  
Una notte si era svegliato di soprassalto e aveva finito nuovamente col vomitare nel catino oltre il bordo del letto, allora Sherlock si era mosso verso di lui e gli aveva messo una mano sulla fronte, reggendogli la testa. Non fosse stato per quel supporto molto probabilmente sarebbe caduto un’altra volta a terra. Alla fine si era sentito prendere dolcemente per i fianchi e portato indietro, distendendosi così nuovamente a letto, con la respirazione accelerate e la vista appannata.  
«Vado a prenderti un po’ d’acqua.»  
Voleva ribattere qualcosa. Un _non c’è problema lascia stare_ o un _lascia perdere sto bene_ ma alla fine gli uscì un semplice _grazie._  
Si addormentò nel semplice tragitto che il detective fece dalla camera alla cucina e dalla cucina alla camera, perché Sherlock dovette svegliarlo per passargli il bicchiere.  
Il consulente gli passò anche un asciugamano umido con cui l’amico si pulì.  
Il dottore sospirò piano e riprese a respirare in maniera più o meno regolare. Aveva il sapore della bile sulla lingua e lo stomaco che bruciava come se se avesse l’inferno dentro.  
«Queste medicine mi stanno ammazzando.»  
Sherlock si rimise a letto e gli toccò una guancia con il dorso della mano.  
«Non sei caldo. E smettila di fare l’esagerato, tra un paio di giorni starai meglio.»  
John si voltò, poggiandosi su un fianco, in sua direzione, guardandosi un po’ intorno prima di alzare gli occhi verso l’amico.  
«Mi dispiace, Sherlock.»  
Il consulente, che stava ad occhi chiusi, girò a malapena il viso a guardarlo aspettando che l’altro continuasse.  
John sembrava un po’ a disagio.  
«Sono giorni che non esci di casa per tenermi d’occhio, siccome sono malato. E anche i casi li segui solo se puoi rimanere chiuso qui dentro. Insomma, mi sento in colpa.»  
Sherlock tornò nella stessa posizione di poco prima.  
«Se sei un idiota non è colpa mia.»  
Il dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò, si sentiva così stanco. Si voltò dall’altra parte, dando la schiena al consulente, e chiuse gli occhi per tornare a dormire.  
«Trovo noioso seguire i casi se non c’è il mio blogger a venirmi dietro. Quindi non è di certo per te che sto rinchiuso qua dentro, ma per me stesso, che sto facendo di tutto per farti rimettere il più in fretta possibile cosicché che tu esca da questa stanza e torni a seguirmi ovunque.»  
John sorrise, sorrise veramente tanto, sorrise fino a sentire male alle guance e si avvicinò al coinquilino, sfiorandogli il braccio con la propria schiena.  
«Vedrò di smetterla di lagnarmi e tornare in forma in men che non si dica.»  
Non vide Sherlock annuire ma, sentendo il fruscio sulla federa del cuscino, immaginò l’avesse fatto.  
«Buonanotte, Sherlock.»  
Il consulente non rispose ma si voltò verso di lui e lo abbracciò.  
John si mise più comodo e gli prese la mano con la sua.  
Il pensiero _se stessi bene tutta questa cosa non succederebbe_ gli fece stringere un po’ lo stomaco, ma non si fece altre domande.  
   
Sherlock guardò la nuca di John per le restanti ore che precedettero l’alba.  
Sentiva caldo e non era di certo per la temperatura primaverile, era per il corpo di John premuto contro il suo e per la mano che stringeva la propria.  
 _Mh._  
Non sapeva bene come catalogare la _cosa_.  
Il detective ripensò al discorso fatto quasi un mese addietro e sbuffò.  
 _“Dovresti farlo con qualcuno a cui tieni.”_  
«Sei proprio stupido, John Watson.» bisbigliò tra sé e sé «Sei tu la persona a cui tengo di più.»  
Sospirò, pensando a quanto l’amico fosse veramente un idiota su tutta la linea alle volte, e lo strinse un po’ di più. Il dottore mugugnò qualcosa nel sonno, probabilmente gli aveva fatto male, e si girò su se stesso, finendo a scontrare la fronte contro il mento di Sherlock, ma evidentemente la trovò piuttosto scomoda come posizione, perché si abbassò finendo sullo stesso cuscino del detective, a solleticargli il collo col naso e col respiro.  
Sherlock sentì un brivido passargli lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale e bloccò un piccolo gemito sul nascere.  
«Fantastico. Davvero fantastico.»  
Del fatto di essere totalmente nei guai, Sherlock ne era oltremodo consapevole.  
   
John sentì qualcosa di morbido tra le dita, era qualcosa di corto e setoso e la mano gli si era quasi incastrata dentro. L’unica cosa che gli sembrava giusto fare, ancora immerso nel sonno, era muoverla cercando di capire che diavolo stesse toccando. Fece piccoli cerchi concentrici, allargandoli sempre di più spostandosi piano piano.  
Qualcuno sembrò apprezzare immensamente la cosa perché un suono simile a un mugolio uscì dalla bocca di Sherlock.  
 _Sherlock?_  
John aprì piano gli occhi ritrovandosi l’altro poggiato con la testa alla sua spalla sana, il naso che gli sfiorava quasi la clavicola.  
Il detective se ne stava ad occhi chiusi, lo sguardo rilassato, l’espressione beata mentre la mano di John continuava a solleticargli la cute e i capelli.  
 _Ma che cavolo...?_  
John fece per togliere la mano ma il detective bloccò la mossa sul nascere.  
«Ancora un po’.»  
Probabilmente era il fatto di essersi appena svegliato, ma trovò la situazione alquanto divertente.  
Tornò a massaggiare piano, in cerchi concentrici che si espandevano ogni volta che allargava le dita, e Sherlock tornò a rilassarsi, mugolando in segno di apprezzamento.  
«Qualcuno ha la cute molto sensibile.» fece ironico, spostando la mano verso la base del collo e continuando il massaggio.  
«Sbagliato. Ho i _follicoli_ molto sensibili.» [5] e detto ciò si sporse ancora un po’ verso la mano di John che continuava a muoversi, esperta.  
«Ma davvero?»  
Il dottore gli tirò piano i capelli e dalla bocca di Sherlock uscì un suono indecifrabile. Il problema, al momento, era che John lo avrebbe quasi definito _eccitante_.  
«John!»  
Il dottore rise sommessamente e tornò carezzargli la parte lesa.  
«Così va meglio?»  
L'altro lo guardò inizialmente male, ma alla fine tornò ad appoggiarsi docile al cuscino ed annuì.  
«Dovresti sentirti poco bene più spesso, sei meno preoccupato di cosa potrebbe dire la gente se ci vedesse così.»  
La mano dell'amico tentennò per meno di mezzo secondo, ma Sherlock lo notò. Poi John passò ad accarezzarlo dietro l'orecchio, sulla linea della mandibola per poi fare il percorso inverso, finendo col tirargli indietro i capelli dalla fronte tornando di nuovo alla base del collo.  
«Mmh, ancora.»  
Il dottore ripeté il gesto diverse volte finché non sentì lo stomaco attorcigliarsi sempre di più ogni volta che Sherlock si avvicinava ancora o mostrava qualche segno di apprezzamento. Diede la colpa di tutto ciò al virus e se ne lavò le mani.  
Sherlock finì con l’addormentarglisi addosso, gambe intrecciate alle sue, un braccio a circondargli la vita e il viso nell’incavo del collo mentre il dottore continuava a carezzarlo piano.  
 _Bene. Sono fottuto._  
   
Una pomeriggio come un altro Greg si presentò sulla soglia di casa, fascicolo in una mano e sorriso stampato sulla faccia, felice di vederlo finalmente con un colorito sano.  
Il dottore non si alzò dal divano –per mera pigrizia in realtà, quel giorno stava più che bene- da dove stava guardando la tv ma lo salutò con un alzata di mano e un _hey Greg!_  
Il DI entrò e si guardò intorno alla ricerca del detective.  
«Si sta facendo una doccia. Che hai portato di nuovo?»  
Lestrade si sedette vicino l’amico, mostrandogli il fascicolo.  
«Non è nulla di speciale, ma volevo sapere cosa ne pensasse il tuo caro coinquilino.»  
John gli tirò un gomitata scherzosa.  
Dopo avergli offerto un tè o una birra o _qualsiasi cosa vuoi Greg basta che ti siedi che in piedi mi metti in ansia,_ l’amico gli si sedette accanto sul divano.  
«Appena starai meglio dovremo tornare al pub la sera. Non hai idea di quanto sia deprimente uscire con i colleghi e non sentire te e le tue battutine su Anderson e Donovan.»  
John rise apertamente.  
«Appena starò meglio mi farò fuori il fegato a forza di bere birre e mangiare panini. Non ne posso più di acqua e praticamente niente cibo, sono dimagrito quasi sette chili.»  
«E, credimi amico, si vedono tutti. Tra un po’ diventerai scheletrico come il simpaticone nell’altra stanza.»  
Nella mente di John passò un semplice pensiero: Non è così magro come sembra.  
No, Sherlock non era effettivamente solo pelle e ossa come poteva sembrare a una rapida occhiata. Sherlock era ben proporzionato, i muscoli erano ben definiti e ad ogni movimento si tendevano, mostrando tutta la forza che quel corpo asciutto possedeva.  
Lo aveva notato una sera, mentre stava per andare a dormire e Sherlock non era ancora arrivato.  
Il consulente era entrato in camera quando la luce dell’alba stava iniziando a filtrare dalle finestre. John stava iniziando a stare meglio –per non dire che era praticamente guarito- e Sherlock lo sapeva, così iniziava a preoccuparsi un po’ di meno e a seguire di nuovo i suoi esperimenti con maggior frequenza, ma non evitava _mai_ di andare a coricarsi almeno qualche ora.  
Così John, sveglio perché l’inattività di tutti quei giorni ormai non lo faceva più dormire, stava per salutarlo, chiedendogli che cavolo avesse fatto fino a quell’ora. Ma l’amico entrò in stanza iniziando a spogliarsi, togliendosi la maglia da casa, e John rimase in silenzio.  
Il consulente si era messo davanti all’armadio (dalla parte dove dormiva John) e aveva aperto piano le ante, evitando così di far rumore, e aveva iniziato a frugarci dentro, cercando probabilmente un ricambio.  
E John aveva visto ogni muscolo della schiena tendersi mentre si sporgeva in avanti o si girava e si piegava per afferrare roba per poi rigettarla dentro.  
E John aveva fatto pensieri strani, ed era decisamente meglio tenerseli per sé.  
Quella notte non riuscì a chiudere occhio, con Sherlock che, come al solito, gli si era portato talmente vicino da sfiorarlo con tutto il suo corpo.  
E John non smise di _pensare_ tutta la notte.  
«John?»  
Il dottore riportò l’attenzione a Greg.  
«Oh sì scusa, mi sono un attimo incantato.»  
Lestrade stava per rispondergli quando, dal corridoio, si sentì una porta aprirsi ed entrambi si voltarono verso la cucina.  
Sherlock fece la sua apparizione vestito di tutto punto, come se fosse pronto per uscire.  
Appena vide il DI roteò gli occhi.  
«Lestrade, sempre un enorme piacere.»  
Si avvicinò in poche falcate e, prima che l’altro avesse il tempo anche solo di ribattere qualcosa, Sherlock gli strappò di mano il fascicolo e lo lesse sommariamente.  
«Noioso.»  
Lo lanciò sul divano e tornò in cucina a prendere i biscotti fatti dalla padrona di casa che era diventata stranamente ancora più gentile da quando John era impossibilitato a fare parecchie cose.  
«Quindi non t’interessa?»  
Il consulente prese il piatto e lo portò di là, offrendone a John che ne prese un paio mentre Greg fece un gesto di diniego con la mano, e alla fine squadrò John da capo a piedi.  
Sbuffò dopo un paio di secondi.  
«Accetto il caso.»  
Il cuore del dottore perse un battito.  
Questo voleva dire che Sherlock ormai era consapevole che si era praticamente rimesso del tutto. Questo voleva dire non avere più tutte le sue attenzioni. Questo voleva dire tornare in camera sua.  
«John, è meglio se stai calmo ancora qualche giorno. Ma solo qualche giorno, perché dopo ti prenderò di forza per trascinarti con me.»  
Si ritrovò ad annuire, sorridendo forzatamente, senza dire nulla.  
Non voleva che tutto tornasse come prima.  
 _Maledettamente fottuto._  
Greg li lasciò poco tempo dopo, estorcendo a John la promessa di andare al pub con lui il lunedì successivo.  
   
Sherlock finì di fare un esperimento riguardante le diverse sabbie che si potevano trovare a Londra e si preparò per uscire.  
Era inutile dire che John si sentiva in apprensione.  
«Non fare lo stupido come l’ultima volta.»  
Il detective si fermò sulla soglia di casa.  
«Si tratta di un caso facile.»  
«Lo era anche l’altro.»  
Silenzio.  
«Starò attento.»  
Detto ciò si voltò per un secondo a guardarlo, poi scese di volata le scale.  
John si sentì nuovamente male.  
   
Il dottore scese dalla signora Hudson per cena.  
La donna si dimostrò più che contenta di averlo lì con lei e preparò qualcosa di non troppo pesante da mandar giù per il suo affittuario.  
Chiacchierarono del più e del meno ma John era sempre con un orecchio puntato alla porta, nella speranza di sentire quest’ultima aprirsi, e una mano al cellulare, nella speranza che vibrasse per un messaggio dove Sherlock gli diceva che andava tutto bene.  
Nessuna delle due cose avvenne e, alle dieci di sera, John decise di lasciare in pace la povera padrona di casa e tornare al piano di sopra, ringraziandola per la cena e la compagnia.  
Quando arrivò al pianerottolo aprì piano la porta di casa e guardò dentro.  
Il soggiorno era molto meno in disordine di quanto sarebbe potuto diventare in due settimane con Sherlock a ruota libera (insomma, si riusciva a camminare senza inciampare su qualche libro o vestito o qualsiasi altra cosa), e così anche la cucina e la camera.  
Sherlock si era impegnato veramente tanto, questa volta, per non disturbarlo.  
Ma ora stava bene.  
Non entrò nell’atrio, ma guardò al piano di sopra dove la sua camera era inutilizzata da quelli che gli sembravano secoli.  
Iniziò a salire gli scalini con lentezza e svogliatezza, del resto quella situazione non sarebbe potuta andare avanti per sempre, no? Oramai, spossatezza a parte, era guarito completamente, era razionalmente inutile rimanere lì. Peccato che qualcos’altro gli dicesse di non andarsene.  
Aprì la porta di camera e gli parve di vederla per la prima volta da molto, moltissimo tempo. Non era poi questo gran ché.  
La signora Hudson doveva essere andata a far cambiare aria alla stanza e a cambiare le lenzuola, perché non c’era odore di chiuso e, decisamente, quel colore rosa con gattini ricamati sopra non faceva parte del set di coperte nel suo armadio.  
Rise sommessamente e si fece cadere a peso morto sul letto.  
Accese la radiosveglia sul comodino e iniziò a seguire qualche notiziario per sapere come le cose andassero avanti a Londra, poi mise su qualche stazione a caso che passava musica anni ottanta e andò avanti così fino quasi le due.  
Più di una volta compose un messaggio da mandare a Sherlock, ma alla fine li cancellò tutti quanti. Magari non aveva messo il cellulare in modalità silenziosa e stava seguendo il criminale (e decisamente un suono nella notte non era la cosa migliore, per un inseguimento) e John non voleva rischiare. Alla fine, stremato più per noia che per l’ora tarda, si addormentò.  
   
Si svegliò sentendo un peso che gli gravava addosso e un respiro affannoso vicino al suo orecchio.  
Aprì gli occhi di scatto e si voltò verso l’amico, preoccupato che fosse successo qualcosa.  
«Sher…?»  
«Non farlo più.»  
Il dottore rimase in silenzio, interdetto dall’affermazione dell’amico.  
Sherlock lo strinse ancora più forte.  
«Non andartene. Non hai il permesso di stare qui invece che in camera mia.»  
John si sentiva ancora più interdetto e tentò di voltarsi per guardare in faccia l’altro, ma Sherlock glielo impedì, tenendolo bene fermo, petto contro schiena.  
«Ho capito che non provi nessun tipo di legame sentimentale nei miei confronti, ma mi accontenterò, John.»  
Il cuore del medico accelerò sensibilmente, abbastanza, almeno, da fargli temere un infarto.  
Il coinquilino continuò.  
«Solo… non togliermi anche questo. Non andartene da dove posso toccarti senza sentirmi in colpa, non togliermi una delle poche cose che mi fa stare veramente bene.»  
E tutto sparì dalla mente di John per lunghi istanti. Il tuffo nel Tamigi, i giorni in ospedale, il tizio che Sherlock era andato ad inseguire quella notte stessa. Nella sua testa rimase solo e semplicemente Sherlock. Chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi completamente contro l’amico e stringendogli le mani tra le sue.  
«Sherlock…»  
Nessuna risposta.  
«Tu tempo fa mi hai chiesto “una notte e basta perché non cambierebbe niente”…» rimase per un attimo in silenzio, seriamente dubbioso se andare avanti o meno, se palesargli una cosa che doveva già essere chiara o evitare di farlo. Alla fine continuò. «Ma io non voglio solo questo. Adesso come adesso, con me, sarebbe solo una notte e basta?»  
Il respiro del detective si fermò per qualche secondo mentre ragionava sulla domanda in tutti i suoi possibili significati.  
A John sembrò passare un’eternità.  
A Sherlock pochi, decisivi istanti.  
«No.»  
«Era quello che speravo di sentire.»  
   
Le gambe di Sherlock erano ruvide contro i suoi fianchi, il respiro caldo contro il suo orecchio, le braccia che gli circondavano il collo erano forti ma leggere e lo afferravano possessivamente.  
Sherlock si era lasciato andare come mai in vita sua e questo lo poteva notare dal viso arrossato, dalle labbra aperte in piccoli gemiti, negli occhi che guardavano dritti dentro i suoi e in cui si rispecchiava, nel sentimento che vi leggeva dentro di essi.  
Il profumo di Sherlock era buono, ma questo già lo sapeva, aveva però scoperto che anche il suo _odore_ era buono o forse anche meglio.  
I gemiti di Sherlock e il suo nome che usciva a sprazzi dalla sua bocca erano la cosa più emozionante che avesse mai sentito in tutta la sua vita, il sapore della pelle sudata sulla lingua era una delle cose più buone mai assaggiate, il corpo sinuoso che si muoveva sotto di lui, mettendo in evidenza le costole sotto la pelle chiara e i muscoli delle spalle e delle cosce , era la cosa più sensuale che avesse mai visto.  
All’ennesimo _John,_ il consulente si alzò con metà del busto, andandolo ad abbracciare e baciandogli piano il collo e il viso e John lo afferrò per la schiena, evitandogli così di cadere indietro e fermandosi un attimo per godersi quello sprazzo affettivo inaspettato.  
Lo baciò. Lo baciò forte e con violenza e con tutta la passione che riusciva a donargli in quel momento, perché lo amava.  
Dio, se lo amava.  
E ora gli apparteneva.  
Per sempre.  
   
Ormai aveva imparato quanto a Sherlock piacesse farsi toccare i capelli, così alla prima occasione aveva infilato le dita in quella matassa incolta e aveva iniziato a giocarci piano.  
Poco importava che avessero appena ripreso fiato. Sherlock gli si avvicinò, premendogli il viso nell’incavo del collo, annusandolo e facendogli così partire dei brividi lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale.  
John si girò dapprima su un fianco, poi decise di distendersi sopra al compagno che sembrò non avere niente da obbiettare.  
Se Sherlock si aspettava parole di preoccupazione o conforto –parole inutili insomma- il dottore non fece altro che sorprenderlo.  
«Bugiardo.» gli disse sorridendo e graffiandogli piano il collo con i denti.  
Il consulente, incredibilmente, non afferrò subito il significato di quella frase.  
«Hai detto che non avevi mai fatto l’amore, prima.» gli baciò piano la mascella e gli accarezzò il petto con la mano sinistra, scendendo poi lungo tutto il fianco, fermandosi vicino la gamba, battendoci sopra il palmo facendo capire all’altro di doverla alzare. Sherlock lo fece e John poté così carezzargli la coscia fino al ginocchio.  
«Infatti è vero. Ho fatto sesso. Non ho mai fatto l’amore.» [6]  
Il dottore alzò gli occhi a guardarlo, lasciando perdere per un attimo il suo petto e il meraviglioso atto del dargli tanti piccoli morsetti, provocando nell’altro un tremito nella voce.  
«Così mi commuovi.» sorrise scherzoso ma veramente felice. Poi aggrottò la fronte e ragionò su un fatto: Sherlock non ne sembrava troppo entusiasta. «Allora perché insistevi così tanto per venire a letto con me se già sapevi cosa si provava?»  
Il consulente roteò gli occhi e sbuffò, passando una mano tra i corti capelli biondi di John che si alzò e andò a baciarlo nuovamente, non resistendo all’impulso di farlo.  
«Sei lento, John. Più lento di quanto pensassi.»  
Il dottore lo guardò, carezzandogli piano una guancia e il consulente sbuffò.  
«Non te lo dirò, maledizione. O ci arrivi da solo o niente.»  
Il dottore sorrise dell’agitazione dell’altro e scosse la testa all’unica ipotesi possibile.  
«Da quanto tempo avevi in mente questo strano atto di seduzione?»  
«Da quant’è che ci conosciamo?»  
John trattenne a stento una risata.  
«Un anno e quattro mesi…» tossì per nascondere l’imbarazzo del ricordarsi una cosa del genere «Beh, più o meno.» [7]  
Sherlock annuì distrattamente e distolse lo sguardo.  
«Allora sono un anno, tre mesi e pressappoco trenta giorni.»  
John rise nella sua incredulità e lo abbracciò stretto, tornandolo a baciare a lungo e forte, finché a entrambi non mancò quasi il fiato.  
«Non potevo aspettarmi altro da Sherlock Holmes.»  
Il compagno lo guardò con il fiatone, sorridendo -oltre che con la bocca- con gli occhi.  
«Finalmente ci sei arrivato, John Watson.»  
Il dottore prese il tono gioviale come una sfida e lo riportò sotto di sé.  
Sherlock non ebbe più molte occasioni di fare battute quella notte.  
   
 _Qualche mese dopo._  
   
«Sherlock! Giuro su Dio che se dovrò tuffarmi di nuovo in acqua per salvarti il culo, ti ucciderò con le mie stesse mani!»  
Il detective gli corse incontro, tendendogli una mano per aiutarlo ad uscire dal lago ghiacciato di Cumbria.  
«Dai John! Lo abbiamo quasi preso, non possiamo farcelo sfuggire così!»  
Evidentemente poco importava che l’acqua fosse gelata e che fuori ci dovevano essere più o meno tre gradi.  
«Ti scaldo io quando torniamo in albergo.» disse sinuoso, facendo uscire completamente John dall’acqua.  
Il dottore lo guardò e sbuffò, iniziando a starnutire piano.  
«Sei un fottutissimo bastardo manipolatore.» [8]  
Sherlock lo tirò per la mano ed iniziò a correre in direzione del criminale.  
«So che mi ami anche per questo.»  
E John pensò che sì, decisamente lo amava anche per questo, oltre che per altre mille motivazioni.  
«Non ti darò mai la soddisfazione di dirtelo.»  
Il detective gli strinse di più la mano e John finalmente smise di arrancargli dietro ma iniziò a correre alla sua stessa velocità.  
Non avrebbero mai smesso di continuare ad andare avanti _insieme._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
NOTE:  
[0] Myc (ormai amico mio) in A Scandal a Belgravia quando gli domanda “Come fai a saperlo?”… sì, lo so che ci sareste arrivate da sole. XD  
[1] A study in pink, lo dice sempre John anche se si riferisce a sé stesso… Mi chiedo seriamente se serva o meno mettere ste note…  
[2] L’antibiogramma è l'esame colturale che ti dice a quali antibiotici sono sensibili i batteri.  
[3] Debriefing, pulizia chirurgica della ferita.  
[4] Non so mica se si dice solo da me o meno. XD Mio padre comunque mi tartassava vita natural durante con sta frase ._.  
[5] Dice _ciao_ a Ben. XD  
[6] Citazione (un po’ reinterpretata XD) doverosa a ermete dalla sua “Se non c’è uno specchio non vuol dire che non hai un volto” capitolo 4 u__u  
[7] Avevo messo un tempo a caso ma Yoko è venuta in mio soccorso, dandomi il tempo giusto. X’D  
[8] Autocit di “Doccia” in Momenti di Vita u__u  
   
Eli, Ross, preso paura per Sherlock caduto dal ponte né? u.u Alla fine scherzavo su lui morto <3 Amatemi lo stesso u.u  
Comunque sia, spero sia piaciuta, la fine mi pare troppo accelerata ma insomma… °___°  
Ah, per chi se lo stesse chiedendo… La mia AU non è morta, eh XD La sto scrivendo ma esce con mooolta calma, non è colpa mia, è lei che si è allungata °__°  
Grazie di essere arrivati fino a qui *s’inquina*  
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
